Exotic Jealousy
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Today is Anna's eighteenth birthday, and Elsa plans on finally confessing to her. But when a beautiful friend of Anna's arrives during the party, things may become a little more complicated. And Elsa hated how close this girl always stayed near Anna! Will her confession be confessed, or will she lose her best friend to an exotic beauty? Jealous! Elsa ( No Incest) AU
1. Chapter 1

** Hello my readers! My name is Queen Ice Cat! And I know a lot or all of you are looking for Silence's sequel, but trust me, its being worked on. I haven't forgotten. Now, I won't keep you, so please read on!**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters, just my OC. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was an exciting day for the small kingdom of Arendelle. Tonight was the Summer Solstice ball, where visiting countries, old and new, as well as the locals could come and celebrate at the Arendelle, which was under the current rule of Queen Elsa. A kind, yet often withdrawn woman who could control the ice and snow, as well as conjure up those said elements. However today was also the birthday of the Queen's dearest and only friend and confidant. The sole heir and head of the prestigious Summerfield house, Lady Anna. A spritely girl who loved everyone and everything. She was a bit of a klutz, but she was also a ray of sunshine. Elsa's polar opposite, yet the two found comfort I one another.

You see, Anna's parents had been killed by a band of bandits on their way to a meeting at the Arendelle castle. Elsa, who was Princess at the time, was in charge as well as her late Father's advisers, since she had lost parents to a freak accident overseas. A mysterious blizzard swept over Arendelle that year, but it passed within the week. But Elsa caught word that the Summerfield's had a daughter, who was not much younger than Elsa herself, she personally went to the funeral and gave Anna, who had been beside herself with grief, her sincerest condolences and wished her household well. But despite having that particularly harsh common ground, Anna became Elsa's friend and vice versa. They always had sleepovers, they would talk, go horseback riding; everything a friend could do, they did. And when Elsa shared with Anna that she had ice powers, Anna merely shrugged and suggested that they build a snowman together.

Now eight years later today, it was Anna's eighteenth birthday, and it was to be held in the castle ballroom. Queen Elsa, who was excited for the event, had her best friend stay at the castle all week; just to get her approval for the decorations.

"Everything looks wonderful Elsa, my birthday and the ball will be wonderful thanks to your awesome staff!" Anna complimented as she twirled around the ballroom, marveling at the extravagant décor. There were flowers being set all around the room, while streamers, of Anna's personal choice, along with lanterns, which had been shipped from Corona, where being hung carefully around the columns and the ceiling. The occasional scent of food would waft through the room, which meant the cooks were hard at work preparing for the evening.

"Only the best for my best friend" Elsa said with her usual alto voice. A voice Anna had come to love over their shared years.

"I know, you say that every year, but you know, the only real thing that could make me happy is chocolate and having you as a friend. To be honest I don't know where I'd be now if you hadn't shown up to the funeral" Anna said with a light chuckle, but there was a hint of remorse etched into her voice. But Elsa gave her an unamused look. She didn't like when Anna dwelled on the past, it made her sad, and Elsa hated to see the strawberry blonde upset for any reason.

"Don't talk like that Anna, today is a day of celebration. And besides, I have a surprise for you tonight during the party" Elsa said with a humored and teasing voice, hoping to lift the younger girl's spirits.

"Really, is it a huge chocolate fountain with every type of chocolate ever discovered!" Anna asked, bouncing right back into her happy self. The Anna, that the Queen knew she could never go a day without. you see, Elsa realized not too long ago that she had fallen in love with Anna. And tonight, she would take Anna out for a stroll in the gardens and finally confess her love for the girl. And being a woman who was always ready, she had prepared herself for two scenarios.

Scenario one, was Anna being surprised at the confession, but she would eagerly accept the snow Queen's affections and they would live happily ever after. This was what Elsa often fantasized about during her work time, and it brought a giddy flutter to her heart and stomach. As well as an innocent blush to bloom across her marble skin.

But Scenario two, was something she would dread at the same time. In this scenario, she would confess her love for the girl, but instead of embracing her affection, Anna would slowly back away, with a disgusted look on her face and never speak to the Queen ever again. This was Elsa's only true fear in life. But should it be realized, Elsa would put on a brave face and live the rest of her days in silent sorrow and possible solitude.

"No, but that would be good idea for the future" Elsa said with a knowing grin. The strawberry blonde then giggled lightly,

"Don't I know it, oh before I forget, I invited an old friend of mine to the party tonight." Anna said with a genuine smile as se recalled that certain detail. Elsa raised a curious brow,

"Did you now? Who are they, and where do they hail from?" Elsa asked intrigued.

"Her family is friends with mine, and she lives in small country called Vesterland. But since they live so far, visits weren't very often. But when they did come, she and I would play together, we always had so much fun together; she told the funniest jokes, and she has the most beautiful singing voice" Anna said with a fond giggle. A giggle, Elsa had never heard before in their time together as friends. And for some reason, it brought an odd burning in the pit of her stomach.

"She sounds wonderful, I can't wait to meet her" Elsa said, but she seemed to be convincing herself. But thankfully Anna didn't notice.

"I hope so, because she sure is excited to meet you! I told her all about you in my letters, save for your powers, I know that's more personal" Anna said kindly.

"I appreciate that, so when will she be arriving?" Elsa asked.

"Later this afternoon, I'm having her stay at my estate for her visit, its her first time visiting without her parents" Anna explained.

"How kind of you, now we best hurry, we still have to go and greet the visitors and taste the food samples before the night comes" Elsa said with a new air of excitement. Hoping to smother the burning sensation in her stomach.

"You had me at food sampling, let's go!" Anna said with equal excitement, as she grabbed Elsa's ever cold hand and pulled her out of the ballroom. Elsa following with a pink tinge on her face.

* * *

When the sky had finally turned to a dark purple, people were already flooding the gates to get into the courtyard, which was as equally decorated as the ballroom. However, white, green, and purple lanterns glowed gently from the tree tops. Inside, however royalty from all corners of creation were dancing around and wishing Anna a happy birthday and Summer Solstice. And if the mountainous stack of gifts were any indication, she was well liked. However unbeknownst to the crowd, and Anna, a third of those gifts had been from the Queen herself along with her staff. They all loved Anna very much.

"Oh Elsa this party is amazing! Happy Summer Solstice!" Anna exclaimed as she danced on the ballroom floor with her. Elsa, who was also enjoying the festivities, couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Thank you Anna, and Happy Birthday" Elsa said affectionately. And for the next ten minutes, the two danced slowly to a classical waltzing song, though Anna preferred the more upbeat music. And when the waltz finally ended, the two separated, but did not leave each other's presence. But before either of them could say a word, a new and rather exotic voice penetrated their silence.

"Anna! There you are! I've searched this whole ballroom for you!" both the girl's turned and saw a very beautiful girl, who seemed to be Anna's age, skipping happily towards them. She had sun-kissed skin, an almost milk chocolate color. However her body, was rather voluptuous. And her dress choice, sure made it show.

She chose a red strapless dress that was embroidered with green and black beads that were set into intricate swirls, all around the bodice of the dress. She had flawless curves and a certain sway in her hips, despite the fact she was skipping. Her onyx hair was long and luxurious, she let it hang down, and it flowed down her exposed shoulders. But, however, her eyes were a curious shade of Hazel. Which made her that much more exotic. All the men watched her as she approached the Queen and Lady.

The looks on both the Norwegian girl's faces, couldn't have been more different. Anna was ecstatic as she ran off to hug the gorgeous girl, while Elsa was somewhat horrified, if not shocked. She was not expecting this girl. And this may become a problem, especially if Elsa wanted to confess to the strawberry blonde girl. And as the two began to talk animatedly Elsa only said two words.

"Oh dear"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter one! Jealous Elsa will actually appear in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to the last chapter of Exotic Jealousy. I see you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you didn't, then hopefully you'll like the second chapter, this is where the action is anyway ha-ha. Well I won't keep you, so please read on. Also I apologize for the lateness, my college classes have the most time-consuming assignments!**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters, just the OC, please enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe this. Ever since Saiem, the girl's name, Elsa quickly learned, had arrived at the ball, all of Anna's sunny attention had been focused on the dark-skinned girl and not on Elsa.

"It's Anna's birthday, not all of her attention will be on you tonight" Elsa muttered to herself as she politely passed a few dignitaries from England. However there was also another problem. At least that's what the Queen thought anyway. For the past hour, Elsa had noticed her dear friend prancing around the ballroom floor with this "friend" of hers; and Elsa noticed how, invasive, Saiem was of Anna's space. And for several reasons, it brought a raging inferno to the Snow Queen's chest. The gall of that girl! The way her hands touched Anna's hand, shoulder and heaven forbid, her waist. Elsa may as well have breathed fire at this point. If it wasn't for her fear of another blizzard like the past, Elsa would have frozen the girl in an iceberg and sent her to the Southern Isles!

A harsh icy breeze broke the blonde's thoughts. Half of the room stopped whatever they were doing and looked to see if a window had opened. Elsa cleared her throat and lazily rolled her wrist, and the breeze disappeared just as quickly as it came. Elsa scanned the room to see if anyone had seen her. And Anna just so happened to fall into her peripheral vision. She had stopped dancing, but she knew where the breeze had come from. So when their eyes met, Anna, with her eyes, asked if she was okay. And Elsa, with a light blush on her face, simply gave a plastered, nervous smile and shrugged. Anna, in return, gave her a humored eye roll. But Anna knew to keep an eye on the woman.

* * *

Another hour had passed, and Elsa's now acknowledged jealousy had only grown. Three times had she seen Saiem of Vesterland put her hands around Anna's waist and get in Anna's personal space. The first time was after a rather lively dance performance. The two had come to talk to Elsa more. Elsa tried to be polite, but Saiem had become extremely flirtatious during the conversation. She did indeed put her hands on her waist, but she also nuzzled the girl's neck. This caused another harsh wind to erupt, however, Elsa made sure it was outside this time.

The second time was after Anna had opened a few of her birthday presents. Elsa watched from a short distance with smug satisfaction. She knew that many of the gifts were from herself. Granted her staff added their share also. Anna squealed in excitement as she opened them. But that all came crashing down when Saiem told Anna that she too had a gift for her. And the moment she spoke those words, Saiem left the room. It took her a minute, but she came back, she had come with a few of her guards, but they were pulling something. But the mysterious object had been brought into full view everyone had gasped. Saiem's gift was a seven foot marble statue of a tiger, Anna's favorite animal, but the eyes were made with jade, and the stripes of onyx. And amazingly enough it looked alive. It was in a sitting position, though its mouth was wide open baring its glistening marble teeth. It was an impressive piece of art. And despite her jealousy Elsa thought the statue was amazing.

"Oh Saiem it's beautiful" Anna gushed as she ran to the girl and gave her a crushing hug. Elsa gave an inaudible growl. So once the gifts had been sent to Anna's room, both the opened and unopened ones, it was then Elsa saw Saiem's third time invading her Anna's space. They were near the balcony door, and Saiem was whispering something into Anna's ear. Though she couldn't hear it, she could see Anna's shoulders shaking and a hint of her usual goofy grin was wider than it normally would be. She was giggling about something, and Elsa could tell there was a blush on the girl's face. Despite that their backs were turned towards her.

"The nerve of that girl, who does she think she is?" Elsa snarled, thanking whoever was out there that no one heard her. That had been the last straw for her. So after quickly composing herself, Elsa marched diligently towards the two, a blazing flame in her eyes. But just before she got within hearing range, she saw them whispering to each other about something else. This only intensified the flame. Once she was in range, she heard Saiem ask,

"So, when are you going to tell her?" this made the Queen stop in her tracks, and retreat to the nearest pillar, not having been spotted. At least she thought so anyway. She slid slightly to the right side so she could listen better.

"I don't know Sai, how can I tell her, she's my best friend in the world!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well I clearly see where I stand in your eyes" Elsa heard the foreign girl say, and it sounded like a teasing tone.

"Oh you know I love you too, but I don't know how Elsa is going to take the news" Anna said worriedly. Then Saiem sighed,

"Well either you tell her or I will, because you've held this back for months, and she needs to know" Saiem declared.

"What do I need to know?" Elsa whispered to herself. She was only listening to this conversation for five minutes, and already questions were running through her mind. Now her curiosity was peaked, and she needed to know more.

"No! Don't do that, I have a feeling she isn't too fond of you now, considering what you've done all night, by the way, what is the matter with you? Do you want to be banished from Arendelle, because that's a good way to do it." Anna said before the unmistakable sound of Anna's punching resonated through the area. Boy Elsa was glad it wasn't her this time. Anna had the arm of an ice harvester.

"First of all, OUCH! And second, this was your idea! You couldn't just go and tell her we're getting married!" Saiem exclaimed before Anna hissed at her to be quiet. But by then, Elsa heard her world shatter around her. That was why Anna had not enjoyed her night with Elsa? She was afraid of what she might say about it? Had they not known each other for years? Had they not indulged in each other about their secrets, hopes, and dreams and nightmares? Yet she couldn't tell Elsa that she was going to get married? Elsa's heart shattered at this point. This meant that her feelings for Anna could never be revealed. She didn't plan for this. So as quietly as she could, with tears welling up in her blue eyes, Elsa backed away from the pillar and left the scene. She needed to be alone before her emotions changed the temperature.

* * *

Anna had searched the entire ballroom for Elsa, but she couldn't be found. She asked a few of the party goers if they had spotted the Queen by chance, but no one had seen her. She even searched for her at her normal settings. She checked the Queen's room, but it was empty. Then Anna ventured to the library, again, no Elsa. She had Saiem check Elsa's study, but she reported that she wasn't there. But she did make an off comment about how Elsa's desk was overloaded with paper work.

"She's the Queen Sai, of course there is a lot of paperwork" Anna said though there was worry in her tone.

"I know, but does she ever take a break from that? Because if she doesn't her stress must be very high" Saiem continued.

"It's rare when she does, but it's only because I make her take a break when I visit" Anna said.

"Well since she isn't anywhere where you said she might be where did she go? Are you sure we checked everywhere?" Saiem asked, as the two walked through the dimly lit hallways. Anna wracked her brain trying to remember anywhere else that the blonde could have been. But then a memory hit her like a sack of carrots to the face.

"I think I may know where she is, but you can never tell anyone where I'm about to take you" Anna said with a sudden serious tone. Saiem only nodded before the two sped walked to the nearest door that led outside.

* * *

Elsa was sitting beneath a tree that over looked a small pond and all around her was flowers from various countries. This was the castle's secret garden, and only Elsa's family and Anna knew of its whereabouts. And when Elsa needed to be alone for a certain amount of time, she would come here. She was now hunched over as her shoulders shook rapidly, she was crying. The grass under and slightly around her were slowly frosting over, as well as the tree she was sitting against. Anna was getting married, and was possibly moving to a country that Elsa had never heard of before in her life. But the simple fact that Anna hadn't told her about the engagement made that much worse. Elsa erupted into a fit of sniffles as the thought ran across her distraught mind again, and again. But the thoughts suddenly stopped when a voice broke the quiet.

"Elsa?" Elsa's head shot up when she saw Anna approach her carefully, a look of great concern on her face.

"What do you want?" Elsa said with a weak glare, but its purpose failed when more tears fell down her face. And more frost covered the ground.

"Elsa, do you know how worried I was about you? You just disappeared" Anna said. Though she was a little upset with Elsa, she knew better than raise her voice at the older woman, it usually made things worse.

"Oh so now you notice I'm not there!" Elsa suddenly snapped, catching Anna of guard. She stood up shakily before stomping right in front of Anna, leaving harsh ice patches in her wake.

"What do you mean, of course I've noticed!" Anna said completely bewildered.

"I highly doubt that, you've spent this entire night with that girl from Vesterland and you've barely even looked at me, let alone talked to me" Elsa growled, the small pond quickly icing over.

"Elsa, you need to calm down" Anna said quietly, noticing the dropping temperature. And unfortunately she didn't have her coat with her. But that wasn't the issue at the moment.

"I will not calm down Anna; I have a right to be upset!" Elsa continued to yell as more tears ran down her face.

"I know that, but I want to know why!" Anna said raising her voice slightly.

"You already know why! But I bet you want me to say it don't you?" Elsa hissed. Now Anna looked confused.

"Say what?" Anna asked.

"You're getting married! And what's worse is that you didn't bother to tell me!" Elsa all but screamed at the younger girl, who had an unreadable look on her face now.

"Oh, you heard that? But Elsa listen I have to explain this to you, this is getting out of control." Anna said gesturing to Elsa's sacred place which was now freezing over.

"Yes I heard! And what is there to explain, it's clear that you can't trust me with this sort of information, but you know what, since your probably leaving anyway, I may as well tell you something too" Elsa continued yelling.

"Leaving? Elsa I'm not leaving, but I do need to tell you something, but you must calm down, otherwise this whole place will die" Anna said, her tone never-changing. At this point Elsa was beginning to pace, something she only did when she was truly angry. But the air was slowly warming up again, and everything was thawing out.

"Well I'm speaking first" Elsa stated, and Anna nodded respectfully and waited for her dearest friend to start speaking.

"Ever since your fiancée showed up, you've spent more time with her, than with me, and it bothered me greatly. I hated the way she got in your space, and the way she made you smile. I guess I'm so used to having you around all the time that it makes me jealous when you focus your attention elsewhere. I'll admit that. But you know, what made it so much worse was the fact, that I . . . I" Elsa sighed before wrapping her arms around herself. All of her anger seemed to have disintegrated. But Anna wanted to know why.

"You what Elsa, you can tell me" Anna said earnestly.

"No I can't, because it could ruin everything" Elsa said weakly.

"Elsa, nothing you could ever say would ever ruin what we have" Anna said sincerely as she took one step closer to the still crying Snow Queen.

"Well this might, Anna we've been friends for the longest time, but I didn't think my feelings for you would ever shift. But they did, but I never said anything because I thought you would hate me. But since it won't matter now, Anna, I love you" Elsa said before her face became pained.

"But that doesn't matter now, since you love Saiem, but I do wish you two the greatest of happiness" Elsa said with a forced smile.

"I'm sure she's looking for you, so should probably go" Elsa said sadly before taking a step back. But Anna took a step forward.

"Elsa, listen to me, I have a confession I have to make also." Anna said looking into Elsa's eyes with uncertainty, wiping away the blonde's tears with her thumb.

"Okay" Elsa hiccupped.

"Elsa, this whole thing was a set up." Anna confessed. Elsa blinked in confusion, and she was stunned. Also greatly confused.

"Allow me to explain, you see Elsa, I love you too, ever since I was thirteen, but I didn't know how to confess to you, so a month before my birthday, I explained to Saiem about my situation, and she agreed to help me, and so we planned for this night. We knew you were watching us all night, that's why Saiem did what she did." Anna explained, before inhaling. She waited for Elsa to say something, but she made no sound. So Anna continued on with her confession.

"We saw you go behind the pillar, and that's when you heard us say that we were engaged, now I had hoped that you would come out and say that you wanted me, but I should have known better, instead I made you run away and cry. And for that I'm truly sorry, that was never my intention Elsa, I swear!" Anna said, her voice filled with regret.

"So, you love me?" Elsa asked when her stunned stupor finally went away.

"So much, but I'm sorry I made you upset, that was never my intention." Anna apologized sincerely. Yet somehow Elsa was hung up on a different part of their previous conversation.

"And you're not engaged to Saiem?" Elsa asked again. This made Anna chuckle a bit.

"No, she already has a betrothed, personally I don't like him, but she thinks the world of him, so I'm respecting her" Anna said with a nervous chuckle. She didn't know where this conversation was heading. An ominous silence fell between them. But it was a momentary thing. Because the next thing Anna knew, Elsa was laughing. Why was she laughing? What was funny about the situation? These were the questions running through the strawberry blonde's head.

"So, you planned on confessing to me?" Elsa asked between laughing fits. Still confused, Anna nodded.

"Well then, you certainly blew my plan out of the water, I was planning on confessing to you after I asked to go for a stroll with me" then she continued to laugh.

It took the Queen ten minutes to calm down. And by then, Anna was wondering if she had somehow broken the blonde with her confession about her deceitful, yet good intentioned plan.

"Elsa, a-are you okay?" Anna asked, unsure of what to say next. But she sure did,

"Well, I suppose I should be angry, but somehow I'm not, I feel relieved" Elsa said.

"That's what I'm concerned about, you should be angry at me, why are you not angry?" Anna asked with hysterical confusion.

"Anna, my dearest friend, I'm not angry at you because the honest fact that you wanted to confess your love for me, is more than enough to have my happiness overwhelm my diminishing anger" Elsa said with a smile. When Anna didn't move at that point, Elsa just surged forward and kissed the girl on the lips. It was a magical moment between the two women. Something they both had been dreaming of for years. And now they could finally live their long desired fantasy.

"So does that mean you're not upset anymore?" Anna asked hopefully, when air became a must.

"Yes my love I'm not upset anymore, but I would appreciate others keeping themselves away from you, I even tell you how many times I almost froze that friend of yours" Elsa chuckled as she took Anna's now cold hand.

"Oh Anna you are absolutely freezing!" Elsa exclaimed, now remembering that during her little episode she had frozen the garden while Anna was within close proximity of her.

"Elsa I'm fine believe me, you needed to let your feelings out." Anna simply before pulling the worrying Queen along.

"B-But, but I" Elsa stuttered, but Anna silenced her with a quick kiss,

"Darling, you worry too much, now come, we have to find Saiem, it's getting late and I must see her back to my manor" Anna said before they both exited the garden.

* * *

Two days after Anna's almost failed plan, and it was time to see her friend off back to Vesterland. Saiem had apologized to Elsa about being a part of the plan, but when she explained how Anna had written pages about the Queen in her letters, she couldn't just pass up an opportunity to help her friend. Elsa responded in a dignified way by saying that the girl's efforts were noble. And for the last two days, the three royals had spent time together, laughing and sharing stories. But now, it was time to send the girl off. So now here were the two Norwegian girls, standing on the docks of Arendelle's harbor saying their final goodbyes.

"Well Saiem, it was a joy meeting you, even if the circumstances were not as friendly in the beginning" Elsa said with a teasing tone. One she rarely used with people outside of her castle.

"And the same goes for me, you are a true joy to be around, just remember to take it easy on those treaties! Mother says those things can bring you to an early greying of the hair" Saiem laughed.

"Oh I'm sure they won't be too bad, now that I know that Anna will be by my side more" Elsa said giving the girl on her right side an affectionate smile. Making her giggle.

"Well, I best be off, my ship won't wait forever" Saiem grinned before giving Elsa one last formal goodbye.

"Anna come here for a moment" Saiem said with a suddenly serious tone. A bit surprised, Anna left her Queen's side. When Saiem pulled Anna away, she whispered something in the other's ear, before Anna blushed and giggled at her.

"Okay fine, now get going, and tell your parents I had hello" Anna laughed before pushing the girl away.

"Very well, now be good and I expect you to be at my wedding Anna, you are the maid of honor!" Saiem called the moment she stepped foot on her ship.

"I will!" Anna yelled back. When the ship floated out far enough, the two women walked away from the docks. And about five minutes from Anna's estate when Elsa asked,

"So what did Saiem whisper to you before she left?" Elsa inquired. The question had swimming in her mind since then, but she finally had to ask.

"Oh she said that she wanted to be my maid of honor when we got married" Anna said calmly.

"Oh is that all, well I suppose that be fa- wait what?" Elsa suddenly shouted as a blush erupted onto her pale face. The carriage had suddenly stopped and the footman opened the carriage door for Anna to step out.

"Oh don't worry we won't have to worry about that for a while" she then kissed her lovely Queen on the cheek before closing the carriage door, leaving her stunned in her seat.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! All done! I hope you liked it! See you soon!**


End file.
